harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
10. Kapitel: Das Haus der Gaunts
Band 6/Kapitelübersichten 10. Kapitel: Das Haus der Gaunts (im Original: The House of Gaunt) Harry entdeckt bei den Randnotizen seines Zaubertränke-Lehrbuchs neben den guten Tipps zum Zaubertränke-Brauen auch Zauber, die sich der Halbblutprinz ausgedacht hat. Er bietet Ron und Hermine zwar an, seine wertvolle Wissensquelle mitzubenutzen, aber Ron kann die Notizen nicht selbst entziffern und Hermine will nichts mit diesen "inoffiziellen" Anweisungen zu tun haben. Dumbledore bringt Harry in den Einzelstunden nicht wie erwartet irgendwelche ganz besonderen magischen Anwendungen bei. Stattdessen gibt er ihm einen Einblick in Voldemorts Vergangenheit und lässt Harry an seinen eigenen spekulativen Überlegungen dazu teilhaben. In der ersten Stunde tauchen die beiden gemeinsam in eine Erinnerungsszene in Dumbledores Denkarium ein. Die Szene stammt nicht aus Dumbledores eigener Erinnerung, sondern aus der von Bob Ogden, eines früheren Zaubereiministeriumsmitarbeiters, der sie Dumbledore überlassen hat: Bob Ogden geht zu einer verrottet aussehenden Waldhütte bei Little Hangleton. Dort lebt der völlig verarmte Vorlost Gaunt mit seinem noch minderjährigen Sohn Morfin und seiner 17-jährigen Tochter Merope. Der bereits einschlägig vorbestrafte Morfin hat einen Muggel verhext und Odgen will ihn deshalb ins Ministerium vorladen. Dazu kommt es nicht, denn der rassistische Vorlost beschimpft das muggelfreundliche Zaubereiministerium. Er verweist stolz darauf, dass die Gaunts die letzten Nachkommen von Salazar Slytherin seien und zeigt Odgen zum Beweis die Familienerbstücke, die seine edle Abstammung belegen: Einen klobigen goldenen Ring mit einem eingravierten Peverell-Wappen auf schwarzem Stein und eine schwere Medaillonkette mit Slytherins Schlangenzeichen am Hals seiner Tochter. Als ein gutaussehender junger Muggel namens Tom an der Hütte vorbeireitet, kommt es zu einem Familienstreit in Parsel. Im Gegensatz zu Ogden versteht Harry, worum es dabei geht: Merope schwärmt schon seit Längerem für diesen Muggel und das ist ein schändliches Vergehen in den Augen ihres Vaters und Bruders. Deshalb hat Morfin am Vortag diesem Muggel einen schmerzenden hässlichen Hautausschlag angehext. Vorlost, der erst jetzt davon erfährt, stürzt sich wutentbrannt auf seine Tochter. Bob Ogden begreift zwar nicht worum es geht, sieht aber, dass Vater und Bruder dabei sind, die arme Merope totzuschlagen und greift ein. Er flieht aus der Hütte. Harry und Dumbledore folgen ihm. Dumbledore berichtet ergänzend, dass * Ogden umgehend im Ministerium Hilfe geholt und Merope gerettet hat; * Vorlost und Morfin Gaunt festgenommen und zu Haftstrafen in Askaban verurteilt worden sind; * die hässliche Merope kurze Zeit danach den schönen Muggel magisch (wahrscheinlich mit einem Liebestrank) für sich eingenommen hat und mit "ihrem" Tom aus Little Hangleton weggezogen ist; * der Muggel Tom schon wenige Monate danach wieder zurückgekehrt ist und behauptet hat, Merope habe ihn übel getäuscht (wahrscheinlich hat sie seinen Liebestrank abgesetzt in dem Irrglauben, er werde jetzt auch ohne Magie bei ihr bleiben, weil sie ein Kind von ihm erwartet hat); * Vorlost nach seiner sechsmonatigen Haft die Hütte verlassen vorfand und von seiner Tochter Merope nichts mehr wissen wollte; * Vorlost nicht mehr erlebt hat, wie sein Sohn Morfin aus seiner dreijährigen Askabanhaft entlassen wurde; Harry wird klar, dass Merope die Mutter und jener Muggel Tom der Vater des späteren Voldemort gewesen sind. Wie Dumbledore versichert, hat die Geschichte von Voldemorts Vergangenheit alles mit jener Prophezeiung über Harry und Voldemort zu tun. Der klobige goldene Ring mit schwarzen Stein, der Harry schon Mitte Juli an Dumbledores Hand aufgefallen ist, liegt jetzt auf einem Tischchen in dessen Büro. Harry erkennt ihn als genau den Ring, den Vorlost Gaunt stolz als Beweis seiner Abstammung von der altehrwürdigen Familie Gaunt und damit auch von Slytherin vorgezeigt hat. Dumbledore bestätigt dies und stimmt auch zu, Harry könne das, was er eben erlebt hat, mit Ron und Hermine besprechen (es solle aber unter ihnen bleiben!). Am Rand erwähnt: Humphrey Belcher Erwähnte magische Literatur: Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 6AK